


last dance

by ReaderWriter4846



Category: wheebyul - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderWriter4846/pseuds/ReaderWriter4846
Summary: Moonbyul is hung up on Solar, but he makes sure to have his last dance with the person who's actually meant for him.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 9





	last dance

**Author's Note:**

> *high school musical reference during end

"You look great! Babe, you're beautiful!" Eric exclaims as he sees his prom date, Solar. "Am I really your date?"

"Not just my date," Solar chuckles at her boyfriend. "You're also my handsome boyfriend who looks...Wow!" Solar tugs on Eric's tie and pulls him in for a loving kiss. "You look as handsome as ever. Maybe even more in this suit."

As the two kept flirting and making out, Byul was watching them from the punch table as he loosens his tie. He had the chance but had no confidence and now, the girl is taken by someone else. Someone who actually had the guts and confidence to ask her. Byul sighs until something cold touches his neck, "What the..." Byul turns around and finds Wheein, his prom date. "Wheein-ah..."

"Cheer up, Byulyi-Oppa," Wheein shows her dimpled smile to her date. After a moment of silence, Wheein's smile turns into a frown. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Byul turns to the girl, confused. 

"I know you like Youngsun-unnie," Byul looks down, hearing his crush's name. "I knew from the start that you like her but when you asked me, I couldn't help but be happy." Byul notices the sad tone and asks himself why the girl was tearing up. "I made sure to look perfect so I don't lose to Youngsun-unnie." Byul did notice how beautifully different Wheein was today. "I want you to have the best memory of your last prom and I think it would be best if you paired up with the person you actually like."

"Wheein-ah..."

"Thank you for inviting me," Wheein shows a weak smile before slowly backing away from Byul. "If you give up on unnie, I won't forgive you."

"She was crying..."

Byul was left in his place stunned, not knowing what to do. He kept looking at the direction Wheein left and thought about what just happened until someone spins him around.

Byul finds Wheein's best friend Hyejin standing in front of him with a look of a murderer. "Are you an idiot?!" Byul was about to say something until *SLAP* he feels a hard slap on his cheek. "I can't forgive you for making Wheein cry." Hyejin was furious. "You don't understand anything! You don't understand how long she has been waiting for you to ask her! Even though you asked her because she was taken by Ric-Oppa, she was still happy when you asked her! She wanted you to say that she was beautiful, but your eyes only went to Youngsun-unnie. I'm sad for Wheein! If you're gonna play with her feelings, just leave!"

Hyejin leaves when her date Loco comes and asks her for a dance. 

As Byul watches couples dancing, he feels a tap on his shoulder and was surprised when he finds Solar. "Wanna dance?"

"What about Eric?" Solar points to his boyfriend, who was talking to his friends. Byul sighs, remembering Wheein's weak smile. "Sorry, I have somewhere to go to."

Solar was left dumbfounded but still let the boy leave and goes back to her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Wheein was in the school garden, walking around. She stops at the big tree and leans onto it. As she was about to walk away, she hears something in the tree and looks up to find her prom date, looking down at her with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Byul smiles and crouches down on the thick branch. "You are one crazy man, Byulyi-Oppa, but seriously what are you doing here?"

"I like being up here," Byul shows his big smile. "Ever since I was younger, I enjoyed climbing on trees to see the world from a different viewpoint."

"What about Youngsun-unnie?" Wheein gets to the point.

Byul jumps down the tree and lands in front of Wheein with a serious face. "My prom is wherever you are," Byul wraps his arms around Wheein's hips and pulls her closer, "and if I'm gonna have this last dance, it's gonna be with you."


End file.
